Hyrule Siblings
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: A legend in the Twilight Realm tells of twins: a boy and a girl that if they join together in the light then peace can be brought back to Hyrule. However if they join in the darkness, havoc will rage all across the land. Even with the Triforce still at hand, evil seeks this "twin power" as well. Rebekah lost her brother weeks ago and she finds him held captive in Hyrule. By who?
1. Chosen Ones

Chapter 1

Weeks have passed since my brother descended to Hyrule that is covered in a blanket of Twilight. Surely he should be back or close to saving the land. That's when I get a call from the gem stone. Without hesitation it zaps me into Hyrule with nothing but my clothes on. The feeling of the grass I'm lying on relaxes me as well as the gentle breeze. No Twilight covered Hyrule anymore so I rise up from the ground and take a deep breath.

"The smell in the air, I recognize it!" I said to myself.

As I stroll through the field, a temple catches my eye so I run inside. It looked like the Spirit Temple from Ocarina of Time with the sand color bricks and hieroglyphics. I felt tremendous anxiety hit me like a fist to the chest.

"Should I go on?" I thought.

My thirst for adventure led me to the next room with hallways. I followed its direction to another room. There was a chest so I opened it and found the Wind Waker Baton. Suddenly, the floor caves in and I fall into a twisted room. It was dark and spooky with the creepy voices in my head. I look around for the source of those voices and find a boy trapped in a sphere.

I run to him, but I'm stopped by Ghirahim and Cia. My heart stopped for a moment as I saw these two frightening characters.

"Just what do you think you're doing, my dear?" Ghirahim asked looking down on me.

"I, uh, really don't know." I stuttered.

"Do you know this boy?" Cia asked pointing to the sphere.

I looked closely and gasped. It was my brother! He must have gotten captured by these creeps. But how?

"Let him go!" I demanded.

"Under one condition." Ghirahim said snapping his fingers.

He teleports behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Surrender what's in here." He said putting his hand on my chest.

My body's reaction shakes him off.

"Never!" I yelled getting my baton out.

I conduct a few movements and a gentle breeze passes by us. That didn't go as well as I hoped.

"My turn!" Ghirahim said snapping his fingers again.

Three diamond daggers appear and he flings them at me. I prepare for my doom, but Midna deflects them with her hair. Perfect timing!

"Let the boy go!" She demanded.

"Midna!" I cheered.

I leaped with excitement and prepared for battle. However, it was cut short when my conductions teleport us back to Hyrule Field.

"What'd you do!?" She asked frantically.

"Apparently teleported." I answered honestly.

Midna panics and blames me. I don't blame her!

"Thanks to you Hyrule is in peril!" She yelled.

I take a deep breath to hold myself together. A single yell can cause a meltdown for me, but I'm getting stronger.

"We'll get my brother back together!" I said confidently.

"Your BROTHER!? She gasped.

Midna leaped with excitement knowing of a secret legend hidden in the Twilight Realm.

"Uh yeah, why are you excited?" I wondered.

"You're part of the Hyrule Siblings legend!" She said displaying excitement.

I was confused, what is this "Hyrule Siblings legend"? How are Ben and I linked to a legend? Midna explains as we head to the Castle Town: "Legend says when twins: a boy and a girl unite the light half of their hearts: miracles happen. However, if their dark halves unite, havoc will rage across Hyrule." Then it soon dawned on me.

"So, that's what Ghirahim meant by..." I gasped

"Surrender what's in here." His voice echoed.

I was interrupted by the two forces in my heart fighting for domination. Also, a flashback of Ghirahim asking me to surrender the darkness inside my heart so he can either rule Hyrule or revive Ganondorf.

"But it doesn't make since! What happened to Link and the Triforce?" I wondered.

"Ben is Link, his spirit resembles the Hero. As for the Triforce, Ben has one piece, Ganondorf has another, and Zelda wherever she is she has the last piece." Midna explained.

"With all of this said, I need a weapon." I pointed.

"You will find it there." She said pointing to Castle Town.

"Excellent idea, but I have no Rupees." I said checking my pockets.

"Then see if anyone needs help in Castle Town." She said getting ahead of me.

I hadn't planned on it, but it's worth a look. As we walk in, screams pierce our ears. Walking then becomes running and that's when we see Bobokins attacking the town. The brave soldiers of Hyrule are trying to stop them, but they panic. I take up a sword and slice one in the back. The townspeople take notice and I feel like a hero. Midna finishes the small horde of them off in a huge punch with her hair. A soldier comes to thank us with a bag of 100 Rupees and I'm floored. Still, I ask for a sword and a shield.

"What for?" He asked.

"Hyrule is in danger: my brother is being held captive by Ghirahim and Cia. If nothing is done to stop them there will be no future for us." I explained.

Then Midna tells the soldier of the legend and he understands. So I obtain a Hylian Sword, Shield, and scabbard.

"Thanks sir! You won't regret this!" I said leaving.

Midna follows me back to the bridge and gets in my face all of the sudden.

"Listen, I only stayed out of your shadow to help you. From now on you'll have to pull your own weight." She commanded.

"I'll try, but I expect your assistance." I said.

"Fine, makes us even." She agreed.

"Now I need bottles, pockets, and other essentials." I said listing the things I need.

"There might be spares at Ben's home in Ordan Village." She thought.

We teleport there using the Twilight portals Ben opened for our convenience. Now we search the house from top to bottom for anything useful. Midna looks upstairs and the main room while I look downstairs. It's really dark down there though.

"Find anything?" Midna asked.

"Not yet...Oh boy his life savings! I cheered.

It's only 50 Rupees, but every little bit counts. In the main room we find a belt with four pockets, two bottles, and a slingshot with 30 shots. Then we head outside and we're stopped by a man.

"What are you doing in Ben's house?" He asked.

"Ben has been captured by two demonic foes and I'm gonna save him as his sister!" I determinably said.

"This is a man's job mis! Let the soldiers of Hyrule handle this!" He suggested.

"But sir!" I yelled about to tear up.

I felt a dark wave hit me and I run into the forest. Minda filled with anger growled at the man and darted off after me.

"Wait!" She yelled.

I fall to my knees and cry.

"Don't listen to him! You're strong, right?" She asked.

"I don't know anymore. The more I think, the more I doubt myself." I mourned.

Midna floated over and saw the despair in my eyes.


	2. First Dungeon

"Look, just because you're a girl doesn't mean you're useless. Hyrule depends on you and your brother!" Midna pleaded.

I tremble as I try to stand and I manage for a moment, but I faint.

"Rebekah!" Wake up!" She yelled.

Wait! How does she know my name? I forgot to mention that we introduced ourselves along the way to Castle Town. Sorry about that. Moving on, as I lay unconscious, inside I fight to keep the darkness from dominion over me. Midna carries me using her hair to the Ordon Spring to restore me. She lays me by the water's edge with my head above water so I can breathe. The Ordon Spirit appears as a bright light and forms into a goat. Midna stands in awe and in fear.

"You found the Hero's sister, but where is he?" The Spirit asked.

"Cia and Ghirahim are holding him captive." She answered.

"I see, then you two must activate the three Goddess Statues to weaken the enemy. Then rescue Ben and restore peace to Hyrule." He explained.

"Easier said than done, but we'll do our best." She said.

"Before you leave, there is something you must know about her: a scar from sorrow lays on the surface and runs deep to her heart. The enemy will use it to their advantage to win her over and eventually rule Hyrule. Be a friend to her so the scar won't ache and light can shine." He explained.

Midna understood and the spirit disappears. I wake up and find myself soaked yet restored.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Better." I said getting up.

"Listen, before we rescue your brother we must activate the 3 Goddess Statues to weaken the enemy." She explained.

"How do you know such things?" I asked.

"The Ordon Spirit told me. The first one is in Faron Woods not too far from here." She guessed.

"The Forest Temple!" I gasped.

"Good idea! You're smarter than you look." She said smiling.

We dash to the bridge leading to Faron Woods and avoid bad guys since we're in a hurry. Once we reach cross roads: one leads to the Forest Temple and the other leads to Hyrule Field. I turn left to the guy who gives you a lantern for free.

"Hey! I can tell you're a new adventurer. The road to the Forest Temple is dark without a lantern, so here take this." The strange man said giving me a lantern.

"Thanks man!" I said with a big smile.

"You're welcome! Be careful down there." He warned.

The journey there started to kill my energy so I stop in the foggy forest and drink some water from a bottle. Once I did we continued to the Forest Temple. Then we stop at the shop nearby with a blue bird selling potions and lantern oil. I fill one bottle with potion and the other with oil. Of course I pay him!

"Thanks! Come again!" The bird said happily.

Just before we go in, I take a moment to catch my breath.

"The temple is right here, why are we stopping?" Midna asked.

"I can only go so far on foot, at least you can float." I said breathing fast.

She looked at me impatiently, but she knows of my scar. So she pulls out a bottle of water she kept for emergencies. How convenient! Another bottle to help me on my quest.

"Here, get better so we can get going." She said handing the bottle to me.

I take a few sips and we're off. We walk inside and it's dark so I take out my lantern to see what's ahead of me. Bats fly overhead so I panic and run. Midna punches them with her hair and they die. Then she floats over to me.

"Are they dead?" I asked shivering.

"Yes, next time you deal with them." She said.

I pull myself together and start climbing the vines. Behind the door we open is a big room with doors on each side and in front of us.

"It appears someone has been here." I said looking around.

Spiders, bats, and any other creatures are all dead.

"Something's very wrong." Midna thought.

We run to the boss door which is impossible to reach without a bridge.

"Well, it looks like we can't get across." I sighed.

"But look! The door's unlocked!" She pointed.

"How odd!" I said with my eyes widened.

I look around and more damage has been done to the place. Branches that hold the temple in place are cut, blood stains are on the walls, and more creatures lay dead all over the place.

"Who did this is the question." I thought to myself.

The thought made me feel sick and scared. Midna was just wondering how we can get across. There are no monkeys to swing on let alone any to help us because they're all dead. A few moments later, Midna gets an idea.

"I've got it! I'll use the bridge I found with Ben." She said opening a Twilight portal.

She brings it down from the portal and we use it to get across. Easy dungeon if you ask me. Something is wrong here. Who killed all life here? Who solved all the puzzles? Without second thoughts we enter the boss room and find that the spring is pure. It's not poisoned and there wasn't a statue in sight.

"I don't get it! Nothing's here!" I complained.

"Are you sure?" A sinister voice asked.

I look up and see Ghirahim grinning at us knowing he has an evil plot in mind.

"So it was you who trespassed this temple!" I yelled.

"Yes, the statue you're looking for isn't here." He claimed.

"Liar! You know well that they will be the death of you!" I yelled.

Ghirahim smirked and teleports down to us.

"All I can ask from you is the darkness you carry." He said walking closer to me.

I back away from him, but I hit a wall and he gazes into my eyes. Every part of my body was frozen in fear seeing this demon look at me closely.

"I see rage, envy, deceit, wickedness all gathered in here." Ghirahim said pressing his finger on my heart.

Dark aura is released from it and takes over me. Midna is scared and the demon lord is happy.

"Yes, yes!" He cheered.

I laugh in an evil manner then fall to my knees and my shadow forms into Ganon. Midna runs to me and tries to snap me out of it. The darkness flees back into my heart and I get back up. Ghirahim claps as a way of praising me.

"That was a marvelous display!" He said with a wicked smile.

"I know why you want my darkness, you can't have it!" I yelled.

"Very well! I'll just beat you with an inch of your life left!" He said snapping his fingers.

Daggers surround me and stab every non-vital area of my body. I cry and scream in pain. Unable to move, Midna attacks Ghirahim and the daggers disappear. Still in pain, I barely manage to swing my sword at him.

"I pity you: let me put you out of your misery." He said snapping his fingers.

He flings a dagger aimed at my heart, but Midna deflects it with her hair.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled.

Filled with anger she punches Ghirahim into a set of pillars which collapse on him. When the dust settles, he raises his fist out of the rubble and climbs out. The demon looked beat and angry.

"Enough! Next time I will strip the darkness from her heart! She's hardly worth my time." He said disappearing.

The Goddess Statue arises from the water and the spring glitters with healing power so Midna places me in it. She looks at all of my wounds and wonder if the legend is a fake. I'm not strong in physical fighting, I never was. Is there hope left for Hyrule? It all appears to be hopeless now, but what about later? Finally, all of my wounds are healed and we can activate the statue.

"Did we win?" I asked.

"Barely, you didn't stand a chance against him." She said.

I bury my head in my hair and cry. I always knew I was useless.

"Hey, we made it through. In time you'll get stronger, I know it." Midna said confidently.

I wipe away my tears and examine the statue. A stone marked arrows: , v, , v, , v. I flow with the directions and conduct "Faron's Melody". It can summon Deku people who shoot out seeds to help me fend off the enemy.

"Nice! Next stop: Elden."

Midna teleports using the portal to Kakariko Village to get us close to the Elden Caves. Next to us was a home where this Shaman guy lives. He's not exactly a Shaman, but he looks like one. We are welcomed by him and come inside.

"Captured?" He asked.

"Yes, by Cia and Ghirahim. Midna answered.

"This sounds troubling, but his sister is here?"

I walk up to him and shake my head. The man sees the darkness in my eyes and comes closer to me.

"You have shadows inside your heart taking advantage of your dark emotions to pull you into the enemy's arms."

I was frozen, I couldn't speak or blink. This guy knows of my darkness and where I hide it. But how? Am I that easy to read?


	3. Through the Fire

"How did you get this darkness?" The man asked.

"I...don't know." I answered.

"We'll find out soon enough." He said.

I was confused until he explained this ritual we're going to do to find out how I got the darkness. Everyone gathers candles, oil, ink and a quiver, a book, and a certain gown I have to wear. It covered me well enough to not feel naked in front of everyone. Candles were set at a safe distance from me and the sheet I was lying on.

"Are you ready?" The man asked.

I nervously shook my head and he put oil on my chest. Then he marked my forehead, neck, chest, and stomach. Midna handed him the book and he started speaking what was gibberish to me but it was old Hylian language. The marks started disappearing, all but two vanished: the one on my forehead and chest. The man laid his hands on those areas and darkness arose from my heart and took form to show what shadows lurk inside.

The shadows took on the form of Ganon and roared loudly. The man put his hands together which caused the shadows to disappear and for the candles to blow out. The whole room was dark with Midna scared of what's happening to me. I rise up from the mat and stand with what little energy I have.

"Wash off and get your old clothes on then we'll discuss what we have experienced." He explained.

I wipe off the oil and markings as much as I could and got my clothes on. Then I walk back to Midna and the Shaman with some candles lit for light. I knew this wasn't going to be a positive conversation with the looks on each of their faces.

"Child, you hold half of Ganon's spirit and that's why the enemy what's that "darkness" from you: to revive him!" He explained.

"Just as I feared." I sighed gripping my chest.

"They most likely have one half taken from your brother and now all they need is the other half. How each of you got this darkness is beyond me." He explained.

"It's all part of the legend I found in the Twilight Realm." Midna said relaxing.

"Is it a legend or prophecy?" I wondered.

Once I think of it, the dark halves can be Ganon's divided spirit and the light halves could be the Triforce. It's a theory, but I keep this in the back of my mind. Hope is not lost and it never will be.

"Only one way to find out!" Midna said floating to the door.

"Right!" I nodded.

"Be careful out there, the darkness is trying to steal you."

I nodded again meaning, "I know." We step out into the rocky grounds and hear someone coming our way. It's Lana with a Kikwi named Machi. Why are they here? Well, the more the merrier.

"Hey! I saw you two at the Forest Temple, but I was too late when you teleported away." Lana explained.

"Yeah, kwii! We want to help you, kwi!" Machi said.

"Great!" I cheered.

"The walking, talking plant can stay here because it's too dangerous for him to go with us." Midna suggested.

"Okay, kwi!" He said understanding.

"With that said, what's next?" Lana asked.

We explain to her what's going on and what we're doing. She understands and we are off to Death Mountain. The Gorons are friendly now that Ben was able to convert them, however, there were monsters still lurking about. That didn't stop us though and I felt safer with two people helping me. Lana is a white sorceress who uses magic to fend off her enemies. Cia being a black sorceress, also another part of Lana will stir up trouble for all of us. It has to be done!

Finally at the top, we meet with the Chief who invites us in and we explain what has happened. He understands why we need to pass through into the mines so he lets us enter. The heat was dreadful to me and I had to drink some water. I have to be careful how much I drink because if I'm out of water then I may not survive this heat.

"Ugh! It's TOO hot!" I complained.

"Hang on! We'll make it through this together!" Lana boasted.

"If you say so." I said almost out of breath.

I drag my heels through the hot Goron Mines hoping for a cooler place to rest soon. The place is huge with hard to reach areas, but Midna and Lana make it easy and swift for my sake. I felt like a burden, however, without me the trip through here would be pointless. The dungeon was already finished for our convenience because Ben went through it. Still, Bobokins stood in our way and fending them off with a sword and shield was hard. I have no muscle tone!

"It'd be nice if the Gorons would lend me their strength or something." I said catching my breath.

"There are these gauntlets that allow you to pick up heavy objects, but those were used by the Hero of Time ages ago." Lana explained.

"Maybe one of the Elders is keeping them." Midna wondered.

"That'd be nice." I said still out of breath.

We march on through the mines for hours and meet with one of the Elders. We ask if he has those gauntlets, but he says the "head Elder" kept them in his room somewhere. With that said, we look for that room which is towards the end of the dungeon. I run ahead or at least try to so we can move on faster. Once we reach the head Elder's room I relentlessly look for the gauntlets and get in a fit.

"Where are THEY!?" I panicked.

"Over here!" Lana said holding them up.

"Yes!" I said swiping them.

I put them on and feel like a hero. Finally the gauntlets are mine!

"Now let's get to the statue!" I said running out the door.

I was able to swing my sword with ease and actually fight alongside Lana and Midna. However, little did I know my overconfidence would lead to a down fall. We cross the bridge leading to the boss door and I grab a fairy floating about the pillars. The thrill of opening the door coursed through my veins, but that dropped when I entered the dark room. Something didn't feel right. Yes the boss wasn't there, but the pillars are still intact. Why aren't they broken?

Suddenly, barriers form around Lana and Midna. I leap and look around for the one responsible. Obviously it was Ghirahim!

"I see you brought more friends!" He said floating down.

"Yeah! This time I'll fight you!" I growled.

"Feisty are you? Typical for a child, I'll cut you down!" He said getting his sword.

"Not if I cut you down first!" I said preparing for battle.

Ghirahim swiftly approaches me and I block wherever his sword falls. When the time is right I swing my blade under and get his legs. He pushes me back and shoots daggers at me which hit my shield. I carefully look for his next move, but my confidence blinds me to a back slash. It's not fatal: however, I move recklessly and actually manage to disable the barriers surrounding Lana and Midna. They tackle Ghirahim while I drink the red potion to recover.

Once I rise up, Lana and Midna are down. The demon licks his blade and points it at me. I'm still recovering because unlike in the game the potion takes time to work. The look on his face told me he was ready to do something wicked. But what? He snaps his fingers and I'm trapped in a diamond barrier.

"Like I told you back in the Forest Temple, I will STRIP the darkness from your heart!" He yelled.

"Like you can take it by force!" I yelled back.

"Let's test that theory." He said snapping his fingers.

Ghirahim reaches out with his right hand, grips the air, and pulls. Suddenly darkness is escaping from my chest causing me to fall to my knees. Has the enemy won? Is Hyrule done for?


	4. Drowning in Darkness

Ghirahim laughs believing he won, but the darkness gathers around my arm and forms a claw that slashes my foe across the room. He disappears from the heavy hit and I return to normal. My friends wake up and the statue arises from the center of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Lana wondered.

"I..clawed Ghirahim and it wasn't really me."

"It's Ganon inside you." Midna reminded me.

"Wait, what!?"

Lana doesn't know what we're talking about since she wasn't around when that Shaman performed that ritual. I explain to her that half of Ganon resides within me and the enemy wants to use it to revive Ganondorf.

"That's not good!" Lana exclaimed

"No kidding." Suddenly I was interrupted by a stabbing pain in my chest. "Ngh! That hurts!" I groaned. This was new to us: it appears I'm rejecting Ganon and it's hurting me. Will this kill me? I'd rather not wait and find out!

We walk over to the Goddess Statue of Eldin and read the text. The next conductions read: v ^ v. I follow the instructions and learn "Eldin's Melody". According to the statue, this melody can summon a fire dragon. Literally, a dragon made of fire! Pretty cool, I mean hot! We're then teleported back to Kakariko Village and the Shaman dude is there waiting for us.

"Two down, one to go!" I cheered in victory.

"Don't celebrate yet." Midna suggested.

"Good work you girls!" the Shaman congratulated. "The next Goddess Statue lies deep in Lake Hylia."

"Okay, time to call it quits!" I moaned.

"Hold it ! We're not done!" Midna said dragging me back.

I hate the water temple, anything but THAT! The good news is though: Ruto is going to help us venture through it. Still, even in OOT I had troubles with or without her around. Not to mention I can't breathe underwater or swim very well. Again, that was covered by Ruto when she gave me a Zora Scale. The pressure of the water wouldn't affect me nor would breathing be a problem. Lana just used a spell to do just that. I could have asked, but using magic can wear you out.

"I guess we're going to Lake Hylia." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I will make this a breeze for you." Ruto assured.

I sighed once more and Midna teleported us to Lake Hylia using the portals. Upon arriving, I'm met with a huge body of water. Already my heart sank in despair and disappointment. "I'll just wait here." I moaned. Midna thought otherwise and threw me into the lake.

"Was THAT necessary!?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Midna yelled back. She then hid in my shadow to avoid drowning.

The others jump in and we dive into the Lakebed Temple. I immediately run to the main room where the boss is only to discover it was locked again. It was locked by some dark magic: I can feel and see the dark aura glow on the chains. "This was Cia's doing." Lana said rather frustrated. Well, the dark magic gives it away. Lana tries to break the chains using light magic and it's no use.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Look for a key." Ruto thought out loud.

A thought came to mind: if I can use my "Ganon powers" then it might break the chains. So I focus solely on dark thoughts and emotions. That's when they notice a shadow being escaping from my chest only to race back in. I open my eyes and see the locked door. Rage burns and I scream what sounded like a demon scream. Shadows spewed out of my mouth, eyes, and chest to break open the door.

Silence filled the temple and the eyes of Midna, Lana, and Ruto were widened. That was too easy, something is up or maybe we're just awesome. I open the door and look at the others. "Come on." I said signaling to go in. The three girls walk in with me into the boss room to find a water mirror. Out of curiosity, I stick my hand in it and it appears to be okay. Until I was pulled in it by someone. Midna races in and the others follow in to find a water dimension.

All of our movements were slow and we floated. I was being pulled up since I float upwards for some reason. This world was endless so I could get lost easily. Ruto was at home swimming around, and Lana was floating in place with Midna. The question now is: who dragged me in?


End file.
